Ton exécution
by joliceur
Summary: L'exécution d'Itachi, sa mise à mort. Fic assez courte. J'ai fais un deuxième chapitre même si ce n'était pas prévu à l'origine.
1. Ton exécution 1

**Auteur :** Bin, moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnage ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** L'exécution d'itachi. Y a pas grand chose à dire de plus.

**Note :** J'avoue c'est pas très joyeux, mais c'est une idée que j'avais eu alors je l'ai posté. Un petit OS tous simple. Pardonné mon orthographe...

**Ton exécution**

Le jour se lève doucement se matin, et déjà des gens se pressent devant l'estrade pour être sur de voir ton exécution. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir après tout c'est vrai que tu es un criminel, qu'ils ont sûrement perdus des proches à cause de toi. Je laisse mon esprit dériver sur autre chose, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

J'aperçois un groupe de shinobi, puis Tsunade-sama qui discute avec Sasuke ...Lui… Je n'arrive même pas à le haïr. C'est vrai, il t'a vaincu en combat singulier comme tu le souhaitais, seulement il ne t'a pas tué, préférant te livrer à la justice de Konoha. Je repense à se que l'on s'est dit hier soir dans ta cellule. Mon cœur se serre en réalisant se qui va se passer dans quelques instants.

La foule grossie considérablement, les gens me jettent des regards haineux aillant appris ma relation avec toi. Me voila entourée de deux ninja pour ma sécurité mais surtout pour éviter que je n'intervienne pendant ta mise à mort. Il aurait pu m'arriver bien pire, comme être accusé de trahison, mais Tsunade-sama m'a laissé une seconde chance.

Tu arrives, la foule s'écarte sur ton passage. Deux ANBU t'encadres, près à intervenir si jamais tu tentais quoi que se soit. Tu n'es habillé que d'un simple pantalon et d'un t-shirt trop grand pour toi, tes cheveux détachés cascadant dans ton dos me rappel notre dernière nuit. Arrivés à ma hauteur, je sors des rangs pour vous barrer la route. On se regarde quelques secondes puis lentement je me colle à toi t'enserrant de mes bras. Tu soupires et pose ta tête contre la mienne, les liens qui te maintiennent les bras dans le dos t'empêches de me rendre mon étreinte.

Tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes, moi je resserre ma prise contre ton torse. Puis tu me dis une dernière fois de faire attention à moi, se qui me fait monté les larmes aux yeux. Je me détache, à regret, et plonge mon regard humide dans les ténèbres de tes yeux, privés de Sharingan. Tu me souris pendant que je ravale mes larmes. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'entraîne légèrement vers l'arrière, me faisant comprendre que mon temps est écoulé. Je m'avance malgré tout une dernière fois et m'accroche à ton cou pour t'embrasser passionnément. Tu me rends mon baiser sans attendre, sachant que ce sera sûrement le dernier. Mais quelques secondes après deux bras m'empoignent et me sépare de toi.

Les ANBU te font signe d'avancé, tu t'éloignes ainsi de moi et te dirige à nouveau vers l'estrade. Et c'est en regardant droit devant toi, fier, que tu entames pied nu la série de marche qui te mène droit à la mort.

Mon cœur s'accélère et les shinobi resserrent leur prise sur mes bras, guettant ma réaction. Ils t'attachent au pilier en bois qui se dresse au milieux de l'estrade puis s'écartent sur les cotés. Tu me jette un dernier regard avant de te tourné vers ton bourreau, qui n'est d'autre que ton frère. Celui-ci s'avance, sort un papier et lit ta condamnation. La liste de tes crimes est longue, tellement longue qu'il abrége et en viens au choix de t'on exécution. Je me fige en entendant comment tu vas mourir. Alors c'est ça la sentence pour un Uchiwa ? Je commence à me débattre, c'est monstrueux je ne peux pas les laissés faire ça ! Ils amènent du bois, beaucoup de bois. Toi tu ne réagis pas, tu continus de fixé ton frère. Vous ne vous quittez plus des yeux. Il n'y a pas de haine dans votre regard, seulement de la tristesse et du regret. Tristesse pour avoir été obligé dans arriver là, regret pour le futur que vous auriez pu avoir. Maintenant le silence s'installe tendit qu'il s'avance.

De ses mains il compose l'ultime jutsu des Uchiwa. Moi je me débats de plus en plus, quand tout d'un coup sa voix résonne dans toute l'assembler, me glaçant le sang par la même occasion.

« Katon ! Goukakyu no justu ! »

Je crie désespéré, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, ils n'arrivent plus à me tenir. Le feu se dirige vers tes pieds et prend en un instant. Dans un élan de rage je me libère de leur emprise et d'un bond saute sur l'estrade, me précipitant vers toi. Mais Sasuke s'interpose en me bloquant le passage et m'empêche de bouger. Le feu se propage partout autour de toi, formant presque un mur. Je t'aperçois une dernière fois avant que tu ne disparaisses derrière les flammes. Je crie encore, t'appel, mais tu ne me réponds pas.

Le crépitement des flammes devient assourdissant. J'ai l'impression de mourir et commence à perdre pied. Sasuke me retient et me serre contre lui, me chuchotant quelque chose pendant que je m'évanouie.

« Pardonne-moi, Sakura »

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, alors quand pensez-vous ? Si vous n'aimez pas se couple, c'est pas grave, après tout c'est pas mon couple préféré mais il n'y avait que Sakura pour rentrer dans se rôle je trouve. C'est volontairement que je n'ai pas vraiment détaillé l'histoire, peut être que ça l'aurait rendu plus vivante mais je voulais principalement me consentré sur l'exécution.

Merci d'avoir lu et encore désoler si l'orthographe gène la lecture...

PS : Je tiens à remercier Roku Den pour m'avoir signalé deux fautes assez...euh...énorme.


	2. Ton exécution 2

**Disclaimer :** Toujours Kishimoto, rien n'a changé.

**Résumé :** L'exécution d'itachi, mais du point de vu de son frère.

**Note :** Re-bonjours ! Je sais, à l'origine c'était un OS mais finalement suite à la review de Roku-Den et de Sham'less, je me suis essayée à une version Sasuke de "Ton exécution". Attention, c'est le même contexte mais le point de vu est différent. Bonne lecture !

**Ton exécution 2**

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, car c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir. Tes dernières heures sont enfin proches. Cela fait tellement de temps que j'attend cet instant, mais pourtant voila, je ne suis pas satisfait. Et tous cela à cause d'_elle_…

Le jour se lève lentement se matin, et c'est d'un pas lent que je me dirige vers le lieu de ton exécution.

Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde au pied de l'estrade, la moitié de Konoha sera là pour te voir mourir. Je travers la foule pour rejoindre l'Hokage qui me fait signe. Ont s'écartent sur mon passage, les gens me souris, me disent des mots encourageant et chuchotent dans mon dos des choses comme quoi je suis vraiment fort. Cela m'exaspère car il y a pourtant une semaine j'étais considéré comme un Nuke-nin, un sale traître. Mais en fin de compte, si j'ai pu revenir aussi facilement c'est grâce à toi. Naruto a bien sur été d'une grande aide, je ne l'oublie pas, mais ce fut principalement ta tête contre la mienne qui fit pencher la balance.

J'arrive devant la Godaïme, elle me tend ta condamnation. C'est moi qui serai ton bourreau, tu dois déjà t'en douter. On échange quelques formalités mais je ne suis qu'à moitié attentif, car _elle_ m'observe, je le sens. Je n'ais appris votre relation que quelques jours auparavant au tribunal, pendant que l'on me réhabilitais. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant c'est bien toi qu'elle est en train d'enlacer en ce moment même. Je sens une légère point de jalousie en moi et ne peut m'empêché de détourner les yeux quand vous vous embrassez. Tu ne te rends pas conte des dangers que tu lui fais prendre en acceptant son amour. Encore une fois tu joues les égoïstes. Moi, pour sa sécurité, j'ai refusé son amour et j'ai quitté Konoha. Mais toi, tu t'en moque totalement et l'accueille à bras ouverts sans penser aux conséquences.

Tu montes finalement sur l'estrade. Je te rejoins pendant qu'ils t'attachent solidement au pilier de bois. Un dernier regard vers _elle_ et tu fixes enfin ton attention sur moi. Je m'approche de quelques pas, sort ta condamnation puis la lis à haute voix, de manière à se que tout le monde m'entende. Tu me regarde profondément tandis que j'énumère les charges qui pèsent contre toi. Trahison, meurtre, génocide contre ta propre famille… et j'en passe. J'écourte, nous ne sommes pas la pour faire l'historique de tes actes. Je lis rapidement les quelques lignes qui me sépare de la fin, et c'est en te regardant droit dans les yeux que j'annonce ta sentence.

Je te sens nostalgique. Malheureusement il n'est plus temps d'avoir des regrets. Nous continuons de nous fixés pendant que des ninjas prépare ton supplice. Je reconnais que tu as changé. Pourquoi est-ce au moment de mourir que tu m'apparais le plus humain ? Si tu n'avais pas agit ainsi tout ceci ne serai pas arrivé. Il est grand temps qu'on en finissent. Je _l_'entend se débattre parmi la foule. Oui…S'il y a une personne qui peut vraiment me faire regretter mon geste, c'est bien _elle_.

Je m'avance sans cessé de te regarder tout en exécutant les signes de mon jutsu. C'est fini…adieux nii-san.

« Katon ! Goukakyu no justu ! »

Au même instant, un cri parvins à mes oreilles faisant dévier mon tir. Et c'est ainsi que la déferlante de flamme se dirige, non pas vers toi, mais vers le bois entreposé à tes pieds.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner, qu'_elle_ est déjà sur l'estrade entrain de courir vers toi. Je m'interpose entre vous deux, la saisi à la taille et l'immobilise. _Elle_ lutte de toute ses forces tout en t'appelant, cherchant désespérément à te rejoindre.

Chacun de ses cries me poignardent le cœur, sa douleur deviens mienne et sa tristesse emplit mon âme de chagrin. Encore une fois c'est moi qui l'ai rendu malheureuse. _Elle _perd lentement connaissance tout en s'affaissant contre moi. Instinctivement je resserre ma prise contre son corps, et dans un souffle lui murmure ces quelques mots.

« Pardonne-moi, Sakura »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila ! Vous préférez lequels ? Personnellement je préfére le premier car j'ai eu moins de mal à l'écrire.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
